Many towing bars have been previously provided to permit one vehicle to be towed behind another vehicle. Conventional towing bars ordinarily are secured to the bumper of the towed vehicle and extend forwardly therefrom for connection to the rear bumper of the towing vehicle. In an effort to provide an improved towing bar, applicant has previously devised a towing bar which is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,162. The previous towing bar represented an improvement in the prior art devices and the instant invention is believed to represent a significant advance in the art since means is provided for storing the tow bar in a housing which is mounted on the front bumper of the vehicle to be towed.
Therefore, it is the principal object of the invention to provide an improved tow bar.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fold-away tow bar.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a tow bar which may be stored in a folded condition within an enclosed housing secured to the front bumper of the vehicle to be towed.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a tow bar which is easily moved from a stored condition to an operative position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fold-away tow bar which is safe to use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fold-away tow bar which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.